


A Little Sunshine

by kyungmyeons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SuSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungmyeons/pseuds/kyungmyeons
Summary: Kyungsoo is a software developer who works for an IT company in Seoul. Everyday is a drag, especially when you're situated on the ground floor with all the most serious departments surrounding you - that is until when the marketing department (they had that?!) decides to transfer to their new office down the hall, with a cute creative named Junmyeon in tow.





	A Little Sunshine

Another Monday comes upon Do Kyungsoo as his alarm goes off at 6:00 AM. 

 _Another week._  

As much as he enjoys the comforts of his white duvet and silky blankets bedding him, he knows full-well that he has to drag his body to the shower to get ready. He takes a cold shower as an effort to wake up his senses, but they still seem to be left on his soft, warm bed, still dreaming about that tall, brawny, low-voiced bartender he talked to (and kinda flirted with - spare him the judgement, he's been single for three years) that Saturday night he was in Gangnam. 

(Later that night, he found out that hot bartender boy named Chanyeol had an equally stunning but younger boyfriend, much to Kyungsoo's drunken dismay.)

He goes to his kitchen and brews himself some coffee that would hopefully and finally keep him up. He takes a sip of the strong, bitter liquid from his mug and once finished, he grabs his car keys and heads his way out. The weather was fairly cloudy. He couldn't catch even a tiny bit of sunlight peeking from the clouds, which to be honest, wasn't helping him brighten up at all.

He parks his car, and enters the building of an IT company in Seoul where he works at. He turns left down the hall and walks past the elevators and an office which he doesn't recall ever being open, or having lights, or smelling of paint, or ever being there at all. 

 _New neighbors_ , he thinks.

Well he, for one, wasn't exactly excited. He was pretty sure it'll be another one of those departments which he never found interesting enough. That was what the ground floor was about. He works at the software development department, which was located at the company's ground floor, and the ground floor wasn't exactly the most exciting area of the company. Aside from his department and the restrooms, the ground floor also housed the accounts department, human resources, and a whole other departments that had the most serious set of employees he's seen. Barely a greeting if they crossed paths.

Kyungsoo thinks he's acquired the atmosphere as well, but more than being serious, he was also quite bored most of the time. He wouldn't have minded the heavy load of his work if there was something to look forward to everyday, and not just his salary.  Still, he was quite thankful that he was seated just in front of their department's glass panel doors. He at least had a view of the serious people walking past their office to use the restrooms, or use the stairs to buy some lunch at the cafeteria. It made his days less boring at least, seeing a variety of characters walk by.

Later that day, an hour or so before he was to leave work, he hears a loud thud of boxes being stacked outside. His attention was caught and had to look up to see if there was something interesting.

"Marketing" was written in black marker on the boxes that were now being lifted inside the new office he passed by earlier. There were people, but these people he notes, looked quite younger than those he's seen around the floor. Most of them were men and women that were about his age (he was the youngest employee in their department). And not only that, but these people were quite... loud, even the ones that were older. Chatty, smiley people on the ground floor? This definitely was a change.

Now Kyungsoo actually had to pay attention.

First of all, in all the three years he's worked there, he never actually knew there was a marketing department in the company (which he knew didn't make sense because every company had one). Second, this change of atmosphere was so obvious that those around Kyungsoo were throwing sighs and putting on headphones to keep themselves focused on their tasks, and found it quite amusing. 

Maybe it was because he got used to the dull and mundane, but Kyungsoo was in a little awe. It was alienating to hear laughter invading their quiet space, which only knew the noise of keyboard clicks, water dispenser noises, and quiet sighs of frustration. It was foreign to see smiles radiating from people in a place that had the most terrifyingly serious faces walking around. 

But what may have just convinced Kyungsoo that there really is a God working miracles for him at that very moment was the young man who had just put down his own box of belongings in front of the new office down the hall. From behind the glass doors, he was sure that a ray of light from Heaven's gates flashed before him, as he saw a man with the brightest smile he's ever seen, and the most handsome face and physique happily chatting to another fellow from the marketing department. The man was slightly taller than Kyungsoo. He was wearing a white button down shirt that was tucked in (tight, he notes) jeans, paired with brown loafers. He had alabaster skin, and his dark brown hair was tousled sexy. 

 _Cute_ , he thinks. He gawked at the stunning piece of sunshine through the glass doors, distracting him from the software he had been testing and updating all day.

He wasn't aware of his staring until the man saw him from the glass doors as he was about to enter the new marketing department office. Kyungsoo felt a slight shock, and an embarrassment was starting to engulf him knowing he was caught ogling. But before Kyungsoo was able to look away, the man waved at him and gave him the friendliest, most radiant smile that could've blinded Kyungsoo from miles away. Heck, maybe the man himself was practically blinded by his own smile, as his eyes crinkled tiny, making him look even cuter. 

Kyungsoo managed to smile back, which he realized couldn't be helped at all because wow, that man's bright energy was infectious. 

The man then gestures to the door to his right, as if telling Kyungsoo he was about to go in and does a saluting gesture to Kyungsoo as he enters, the smile never leaving his face. Kyungsoo nods in acknowledgement as well, his heart-shaped lips still up on their corners.

He then goes back to updating the software he'd been working on, although somehow it felt like the task wasn't as burdening than before. 

Kyungsoo ends his day with a giddy feeling in his stomach. Maybe it was because the software worked so well, he earned praises from his supervisor ("Not that I ever expected less from an alumni of the best online university in Korea, of course.") and asked him if he could head a team of interns that were working on a similar project and be their trainer.

And as the honest fellow that he is, maybe it's also because he now knew what is was like to have the most beautiful man smiling at you.

He takes his bag and prepares his car keys in his hands, but just before he walks straight outside the company doors, he takes a quick little peek through the glass doors of the marketing department.

He can truly tell that this was an office for creatives. Splashes of color surrounded the office, with a toy or two that gave every desk its own personality. And maybe he was hoping to catch a glimpse of the cute, smiley man as well. But the office was almost empty and it looks like he might have gone home.

_That's okay. I'll get to see him tomorrow. And the day after. And the day after._

Now caught up with the thoughts and the reality of having an office crush and actually looking forward to work, he doesn't hear a light (but firm) voice calling from behind him. 

"Excuse me!! Excuse me!"

Kyungsoo turns around, and he feels a kick in his gut. Behind him, running to catch up and holding out Kyungsoo's car keys (which somehow were longer in his hands), was the smiley, handsome man from the marketing department. Kyungsoo stops in his tracks, his already-round eyes widening slowly and his mouth slightly ajar. He takes in the image of the pretty man who was getting closer and closer to him. It was almost unbelievable.

_What does he want? What does he want?!_

"You dropped your keys. I saw you holding them and they somehow slipped from your hands without you noticing?"

_Oh right, my keys._

Up close, he was definitely too much for Kyungsoo (especially after noticing that the man's sleeves were now rolled up, exposing his veiny arms).

The man looked quite amused, probably at how Kyungsoo wasn't able to feel his keys dropping? Or at how he had been speechless when the man had been holding out his keys in front of him for (hopefully just) 3 seconds?

"Oh. Oh yeah. My keys. Thank you."

Kyungsoo takes his keys, his fingers brushing against the man's soft skin. He felt his stomach drop.

He then does a little bow of gratitude but only to hide his cheeks which he knew were starting to betray him. He looks up to see the man still smiling at him.

How Kyungsoo wanted to punch him. He felt his cheeks getting warmer. He had never felt so small in front of someone so kind before.

"I'm Kim Junmyeon by the way, or just Junmyeon, your new neighbor from the marketing department. Sorry if we startled everyone in your office." 

Junmyeon is still beaming radiant as he holds out his hands towards Kyungsoo for a handshake. Kyungsoo, with all his nerves going crazy, wasn't about to miss a beat (and this chance).

"Oh no it was quite fine. A little noise is always welcome anyway. I'm Do Kyungsoo, or just Kyungsoo" he says with a grin, and accepted Junmyeon's handshake. 

His warm, firm, handshake. With his soft, perfect hands.

He lets go of Junmyeon's hand (all while assuring himself that the handshake was quick and totally not awkward), picks up some composure, and manages to say goodbye.

"Well, I'll see you around. Nice to meet you Junmyeon," and he turns around to walk to the parking lot.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kyungsoo," he hears Junmyeon call out.

Hearing him say his name felt like a dream. He was gonna lose it.

As Kyungsoo steps in his car, he doesn't start the engine immediately. He takes a deep breath, and starts smiling to himself, feeling giddy and dumb at the same time. How long has it been since he went home from work on a Monday feeling this happy? He then looks at his car keys.

"Junmyeon," he whispers to himself. He then starts his car and drives home.

_I'll get to see Junmyeon tomorrow. And the day after. And the day after._


End file.
